Hacer de cupido es un suicidio
by Nico Robin 13
Summary: Un año despues de la creacion de Neo Vongola Reborn decide ayudar a Tsuna y su familia a madurar en sus problemas amorosos, pero para esto recurrira a su muy ortodoxo estilo, logrando que los jovenes guardianes se encuentren con una serie de situaciones demas comprometedoras...SPOILER del manga.


**bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que pongo en pie con la gran intesidad de mi auto-denominada hermana menor... la mocosa jodio mucho hasta que me arrastro en el pequeño juego de reborn ¬¬**_  
_

**ALE: a quien le llamas mocosa robin-neechan?  
**

**Robin: a quien mas ? pequeño esperpento? ¬¬  
**

**ALE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh no me diga asi grandisimo pedaso de BAKAAA  
**

**Robin: insisto no tiene derecho a llamarme asi, despues de todo mi Iq esta mas elevado del promedio y definitivamente no puedo decir lo mismo del suyo mocosa ¬¬  
**

**ALE: pero sigue siendo una conchuda, irresponsable, descuidada y despreocupada ANCIANA -O-  
**

**Robin: no soy anciana... apenas y tengo 17 -.-  
**

**ALE: por eso :)... anciana :P  
**

**Robin: no importa mocosa  
**

**ALE: tetona  
**

**Robin: algun dia dejaran de tomar eso en cuenta?  
**

**ALE: mmm ... no, actriz porno ^^  
**

**Robin: ...  
**

**ALE: nani?  
**

**Robin: En realidad es sencillo, Reborn (y su muy espartano cerebro) planea jugarles una pequeña broma nuestros queridos guardianes.  
**

**ALE: a caso...  
**

**Robin: pero a pesar de no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, estan se basan basicamente en dar... mmm nuevos aspirantes para la familia en el futuro xDDDD (el que entendio...).  
**

**ALE:... me esta ignorando?  
**

**Robin: asi que mientras se oculta de luce (que esta en contra de entrometerse de esta forma) lograra que cada guardian se ponga "las pilas" con respecto a su futura pareja, ya sea a las buenas, o alas malas °U°  
**

**ALE: por que lo hace Robin-neeee TToTT  
**

**Robin: la historia parate de la ultima saga del manga, asi que para muchos puede haber SPOILER, pero claro si aun asi lo leen no todo lo que comentamos de sucesos anteriores son ciertos... asi que no se confundan.  
**

**ALE: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN  
**

**Robin: todos los personages utilizados son de Akira-sensei.  
**

**ALE: BAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAneeeee eeeeeeeee  
**

**Robin: Deje de gritar en mi oido mocosa ¬¬  
**

**ALE: sabia que no me podia ignorar ^^ ... soy demaciado adorable  
**

**Robin: ¬¬... no sabia que adorable se habia vuelto un sinonimo de estupidez cronica  
**

**ALE: TTOTT que malaaaaa  
**

**Robin: Gracias ^^  
**

**ALE : maldita T°T  
**

**Robin: de nada ^^  
**

**ALE: O.o...  
**

**Robin: y ustedes a leer.**

* * *

_**¿POR UNA SERIE DE SITUAC****IONES COMPROMETEDORAS?****  
**_

_**PROLOGO**  
_

_Reborn's POV_

Había pasado un año ya desde que dame-Tsuna logro zafarnos de la maldición de los arcobalenos, fue una dura lucha contra Bermuda e incluso nos esperábamos una mas con Cheker-Face, de cierta forma es sorprendente que todo haya terminado así ; la maldición no nos llevo a la muerte gracias a una brillante idea, que milagrosamente se originaba en el cerebro de (yo también me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que si tenía)la estúpida vaca, además ya hemos vuelto a nuestra forma original y para alegría y/o sorpresa de todos Luce revivió, al parecer inyectando la llama del cielo en su respectivo pacificador este le da la vida a su portador original, algo similar a lo que paso en el futuro cuando Uni se sacrifico por resucitar a nuestros yo muertos.

No he tenido el placer la oportunidad de torturar entrenar a mi "querido" estudiante o a los miembros de su familia con la misma frecuencia de antes, pues podría decir que he pasado mucho tiempo con Luce lo cual no me molesta en lo mas mínimo puesto que siento que he recuperado mucho tiempo perdido y me ha cambiado bastante, aunque eso suene demasiado empalagoso y romántico viniendo de mi (al parecer si estaba en lo correcto al pensar que me había hecho cambiar)… hablando de romance, es tan denso y tenso que siento que puedo cortarlo como si fuera mantequilla (pero nunca podría admitir que hablo por experiencia propia)

Los chicos y las chicas puedo decir que han hecho un avance enorme en cuanto a personalidad y cercanía como por ejemplo: dame-Tsuna tomo aire y valor e invito a comer helado a Kyoko (con un poco de mi "amable" ayuda); Haru se resigno de la idea de estar con Tsuna después de alguna situación que ocurrió en el viaje al futuro y no se la razón o el por qué pero ha tomado una cercanía con Gokudera y lo ha vuelto menos arisco(o al menos eso esperaría afirmar) y incluso hay veces que lo hace retractar y disculparse; Hana a logrado volver a Royhei un poco más calmado y paciente (un poco, he dicho) además lo hace sonrojar AL EXTREMO; Chrome ha logrado volver algo menos (por no decir 0.00000001% menos…) manipulador y macabro al estúpido cabeza de piña, incluso lo hace reflexionar las situaciones más a menudo y con cuidado (en contadas ocasiones pero ya es un milagro que lo hiciera) además el se ha vuelto sumiso ante ella lo cual se me hace gracioso y lo más sorprendente de todo, ¡Porque no formar alianzas con otras familias! Y no estoy hablando de una alianza de papel si no de otro tipo de alianza, eso beneficiaria a Vongola y a Shimon, las lejanas y frías llamas de las familias Hibari y Adelheid viven discutiendo, ya no se van a luchar en la azotea si no que discuten como si fueran personas (lo cual suena casi imposible), se asesinan con lentitud y las palabras juegan en el roll de los cuchillos *jejeje* aun así después de tirarse sus "venenos" y "cuchillos" uno de los dos salen sonrojados o a veces los dos lo cual es mejor que ver cualquiera de las 7 maravillas mundiales sean las actuales o las antiguas.

Por el lado de los ex –arcobalenos vamos casi por el mismo camino, por ejemplo: Lal no golpea tan fuerte ni con la misma frecuencia al estúpido de Colonello (tal vez si con la misma frecuencia, pero por mi está bien que sufra el pistolerito),algunos comentarios de él la hacen sonrojar (como siempre ) y viceversa (como siempre);cosas que me parecen un tanto raras es la cercanía y al mismo tiempo la evitación de Viper y Fon, no sé que habrá ocurrido en la pelea de representantes entre los dos pero con solo ver a fon Viper se sonroja (y debe ser bastante ya que se nota a pesar de que siempre cubre la mitad de su rostro) además de que lo evita a toda costa; en cuanto a Luce y a mi si alguna persona hace algún comentario estaré mas que feliz de ir a su funeral.

Explotare la situación y hare que bien se den cuenta de sus sentimientos y cercanías, o me ganare más miedo respeto y enemigos públicos de los suelo tener aunque pensándolo bien los dos podrían ser buenos, hare que se arrepientan de no haberse confesando antes de mis sometimientos… ya sé que el medio solo necesito buscar unos cuantos esclavos y otros ayudantes; Yamamoto y Enma pueden ser cebos, Dino y Skull obreros,Verde y Fran serán mis fieles técnicos (aunque lo más probable es que tenga que arrástralos ¬¬')otra cosa que debo hacer es entretener a Luce, que no se dé cuenta del juego que ellos van a jugar porque tendría el gusto de invitarlos a mi funeral, si ella se entera estoy seguro que voy al caño y muchos bailarían y festejarían sobre mi tumba, otros quizás suspiren aliviados y algunos lloren y se entristezcan puede que sean pocos pero sé que habrá alguien…Okey manos a la obra prepárate dame-Tsuna _Sono venuto a dare la morte__…_

* * *

**Por supuesto este es solo el inicio de una pobablemente muy alocada historia, no estoy segura si escribir capitulos largos con varia situaciones, o drabes con solo una situacion comprometedora xDDD**_  
_

**Claramente veremos a tsunayoshi y los demas guardianes sufrir un poco pero solamente por el bien de ellos mismos (hasta se lo tienen merecido por ser tan lentos xDDD).**

**TT-TT solo nos queda llorar un rato y dedicar el fic al inesperado final del manga al capitulo 309.  
**

**...  
**

**Bye Bye minna-san, acuestence hasta tarde y coman muchos dulces xDDD  
**


End file.
